


Sixteen and More

by drawingstrings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jongin, M/M, Omega Kyungsoo, Smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingstrings/pseuds/drawingstrings
Summary: Kyungsoo's thighs drive Jongin high.





	Sixteen and More

Once the door shuts, Kyungsoo does the unthinkable. Roughly, he shoves Jongin on the opposite wall and tugs his shirt towards him for a kiss.

Jongin surrenders to his husband's bold assault and kisses him back. He cages his waist around his arms and pulls him closer, tongue roving the other's mouth, rubbing and feeling him up with his hands. Kissing Kyungsoo is blissful and addicting that once he started doing so, he won't be able to stop himself for more.

The kiss is languid and gentle, however, it didn't last for long, to Jongin's dismay. When they pull away from each other to catch their breaths, both lips slicked and fuller than before, Jongin but grins and kisses the crown of his spouse's head.

"Fifteen years." He reminds. Kyungsoo detaches his arms off his waist to entangle their fingers together.

"Almost sixteen, Jongin and more to go," says Kyungsoo, leaning his head over Jongin's chest and closing his eyes.

"We have forever, Soo." Jongin kisses his husband's head consecutively, though truth be told the way Kyungsoo manhandled him earlier, had his junk sprouting alive and he guessed, Kyungsoo must have noticed it too when it brushed his hip.

"My Alpha, care to take care of me tonight?" He asks saccharinely, wide beautiful eyes looking up at him as he played with Jongin's waistband. "I can see it. Either you need my hand," he traces a finger on his chest agonizingly slow, apparently teasing. "My mouth," the finger draws up, brushing his nipple, making Jongin groan in response. "Or my hole." It ends with a sultry smirk and Jongin groans from the invitation and sight of his husband giving him a hooded look which he can't just say no to, given that he can't resist the man at all.

In response to Kyungsoo's offer, Jongin tugs his wrist and pins him on the wall, one hand locked around the wrist as he pins it above the smaller man's head and kisses him.

This time, the kiss is full of tongue movement, fervent and eager to taste each other's mouth. Jongin frees Kyungsoo's wrist and Kyungsoo instinctively wraps his arms around the taller man's neck, their crotches gliding together in a delicious friction that had them gasping and groaning on each other's mouth.

Kyungsoo clings to Jongin like his life depends on it. They break the kiss to breathe, fill up their lungs with air they missed, yet Jongin buries his face on the crook of Kyungsoo's shoulder, nosing and kissing the skin there reverently.

With each kisses, he says these words, something he's been longing to try, but can't get himself to vocalize. But now that he's yearning for it so bad, he finally lets one of his fantasies get known. "I want to fuck your thighs."

A brief pause of dry humping, Kyungsoo grips on Jongin's shoulders, mouth agape as he meets his mate's pleading eyes. Jongin doesn't know what to come up with Kyungsoo's face. Shocked or it might be disgust, Jongin suddenly panics inside. For fifteen years, almost sixteen they've been together, they had tried several kinks together to spice up their sex life. They did a bunch of roleplays which is Kyungsoo's favorite, while Jongin is food play. Though once they tried exhibitionism too. But unknown to Kyungsoo, he didn't know how Jongin would like to try fucking his thighs. It was just recently when Kyungsoo had taken a liking to wearing mini tight shorts, exposing his thick milky thighs and the thought of fucking them arouses Jongin everytime, he'd always come up with excuses to run somewhere secluded to get off from the thought of Kyungsoo's thighs.

He did know how Kyungsoo owns the most beautiful plush thighs he's ever seen in an omega. There were times he'd take time kissing his legs and sucking the inner thighs when they make love, but the thought of thigh fucking never crossed his mind, until, again, recently.

Now that five seconds passed and Kyungsoo hasn't said a word about Jongin's confession yet, Jongin was all ready to take back his words, when Kyungsoo finally speaks up.

"Should I bend down?" He asks timidly, a splash of red hue suffusing his cheeks it makes Jongin coo from the cuteness.

Taken aback, Jongin nods in answer, thankful and relieved that Kyungsoo would give him a chance to try it on him. "Bend down on my desk."

And Kyungsoo does. Jongin rakes his eyes up and down his husband's body, bent down willingly for him to take.

"My pants," Kyungsoo breathes, wiggling his hips in the process and Jongin is someone who doesn't prolong things so he quickly discards off the loose pants his husband is bearing. Slow it goes in time how his eyes rake down the slowly revealing milky thighs Kyungsoo owns.

"Your thighs have been tempting me these past few weeks. Makes me want to do things on them, Soo." He confesses, one hand brushing the small man's side down to his smooth thighs.

"Then do what you want to do, Jongin. Do it." Urges the other, body flushing pink and Jongin groans from the sight. He still couldn't understand the wonders Kyungsoo's body does where pink blossoms his whole body naturally when being touched this way.

Slowly, Jongin kisses Kyungsoo.  He grips on his waist while the omega ruts his ass on Jongin's hard on.

Jongin grinds in sync with his husband while enjoying the taste of his mouth. Kyungsoo throws an arm to hook around Jongin's neck as they kiss. His body arches to Jongin's hold beautifully it looks sinful yet endearing overall.

Tongue to tongue, Jongin brings his cock in between Kyungsoo's thighs. Though at first, he wasn't able to slide it perfectly in between as the kiss inhibits him to do so the mushroom head of his cock brushes on the delightful thighs instead, precum oozing and painting the soft skin. But as they broke the kiss to catch lungfuls of air, that was when Jongin fully traps his cock in between his lover's thick thighs.

A groan leaves his lips as he pushes Kyungsoo's thighs together, sandwiching his sensitive cock.

"Jongin-ah," huffs Kyungsoo, both hands glued on the edge of the wooden desk. The way Jongin's name rolled out from his lips was too sensual, Jongin starts to move his hips back and forth the thighs, it shoots more blood to his cock from the sensation it brings and from the sight alone.

Jongin drags his cock back and forth in between the tightness, his hands pressing Kyungsoo’s hips together as he indulges himself in the friction those gorgeous thighs give him. Soft breathy moans puffs out from both of their lips. Sweat lingers on their skin with every move and Jongin can’t help but run his eyes towards his cock shooting in and out of those thighs he couldn’t stop fantasizing about the past few days.

Panting and groaning behind Kyungsoo’s ears, Jongin adjusts their positions for a better aim, he lets Kyungsoo bend lowly, ass up in the air as he thrusts his cock relentlessly. Kyungsoo was almost on the verge of tears from the pleasure. His moans are music to Jongin’s ears as well as his pleads to get thoroughly fucked.

“Jongin, fuck me.” Kyungsoo begs, but Jongin has other ideas in his head, so for the first time he rejects his husband.

“I want to come just by fucking your thighs, Soo.”

“But—“

Jongin shushes him, still pistoning his hips and making sure Kyungsoo’s thighs stay pressed on his cock for pressure.

Kyungsoo knocks on the pencil holder on the desk and some folders sitting atop on it. He was having a hard time steadying himself, he kept on crawling his arms on the desk for purchase in which Jongin notices soon after, so he straightens up Kyungsoo to him, back pressed on his clothed chest and one hand shooting on Kyungsoo’s weeping cock to help him release.

“Let me feel your thighs, baby.” Jongin mumbles huskily, breath fanning on Kyungsoo’s earlobe down to his neck as he presses kisses on the milky skin.

Kyungsoo responses with groans and moans, mouth hanging open as Jongin digs his thumb over his slit and pumps his shaft in a pace he knows Kyungsoo likes.

Hips grinding and cock sliding easily in between Kyungsoo’s precum stained and sweaty thighs, when Jongin brings their lips together for a rough tongue kiss,  a minute after, he spills his load over the floor. Kyungsoo following after as Jongin speeds up his hand on his cock, vein throbbing as he climaxes on the desk. Pens, pencils rolled on the desk from the impact of their lovemaking.

Kyungsoo slumps on Jongin’s chest, shirt drenched in sweat. His chest heaves up and down, heartbeat slowing down, yet a satisfied tired smile lining his perfectly bow shaped lips.

Jongin holds his husband around the waist, inhaling his omega’s after scent after a round of intimate session-an equal smile as Kyungsoo’s forms on his lips as he drags it up and down once more on the column of his husband’s neck.

“Did I disappoint you?” he asks carefully, nibbling on Kyungsoo’s exposed shoulder. Jongin pulled it off to get to kiss the narrow shoulder he loves nipping and kissing.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, huffing. “You did not. But I still want to get fucked, Alpha.”

Small cackles come out of Jongin’s lips when he gives the shoulder a final smooch before looking into his omega’s eyes. “Fifteen, huh?”

“My Alpha, it’s sixteen.” Kyungsoo corrects, chuckling as he nuzzles on Jongin’s cheek.

“Sixteen,” he repeats and kisses Kyungsoo fully on the mouth once more. “Happy anniversary, my love, my precious omega.”

“Happy anniversary too, Alpha, now fuck me.”


End file.
